gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rebelião de Robert (Guia Completo para Westeros)
"Rebelião de Robert" é um conjunto de vídeos do Guia Completo para Westeros, uma série de animações especiais inclusas no Blu-ray da 1ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. São narrados separadamente por Mark Addy como Robert Baratheon e Harry Lloyd como Viserys Targaryen. Sinopses Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon recorda-se de sua vitória contra os apoiantes do Rei Louco, Aerys II Targaryen. Viserys Targaryen Viserys Targaryen amargamente se lembra da traição do Usurpador, Robert Baratheon, que levou ao fim da dinastia Targaryen. Perspectiva de Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon: Rebelião! Os crimes da Casa Targaryen eram hediondos demais para permanecer sem resposta. As casas nobres de Baratheon, Stark e Arry uniram-se para se opor e derrubar a linhagem dos malditos reis dragões. Enquanto Ned Stark e Arryn firmaram uma aliança com os Tully de Correrrio, eu convoquei os estandartes de Ponta Tempestade e superei em força o Rei Louco e seus lacaios. Pelos deuses, aquelas foram tremendas batalhas! Nossa primeira vitória aconteceu em Solarestival, onde eu enfrentei um exército de legalistas de dragão e venci três batalhas em um só dia - três em um dia! Sete infernos, aquele foi um dia glorioso! Tentamos tomar o Castelo Vaufreixo na Campina, mas os Tyrell nos derrotaram. Tínhamos que nos reagrupar. Meu exército foi perseguido até o norte pelo exército de Aerys e tivemos que nos refugiar no Septo de Pedra, nas Terras Fluviais. Quando o exército Targaryen entrou na cidade, os sinos do septo soaram, um sinal para o povo da cidade de que uma batalha aconteceria. Enquanto os Targaryen procuravam de casa em casa por mim, as forças combinadas de Ned Stark e dos Tully entraram na cidade. Pelos deuses, que dia foi esse! Agora, é conhecida como a Batalha dos Sinos. Arrasamos as forças do Rei Louco e mandamos-as de volta a Porto Real. O filho de Aerys, Rhaegar, que começou a maldita coisa, finalmente saiu de seu esconderijo no sul e reuniu seu próprio exército para nos enfrentar. Quanto ao Rei Louco, ele devia estar se mijando. A batalha que decidiria o destino dos Sete Reinos ocorreu na travessia do Ramo Verde do rio Tridente. Rhaegar comandava as tropas reais, que possuía uns 40.000 homens. Minhas forças eram superadas por quase 5.000 homens, mas isso não importa. Eles estavam revigorados, mas nós estávamos endurecidos pela batalha e tínhamos a justiça ao nosso lado. Enquanto a batalha se enfurecia ao nosso redor, eu enfrentei Rhaegar - o veado e o leão bem ali, no vau do rio. Lutei com a fúria de dez homens, martelando golpe após golpe naquele príncipe vil antes de enterrar meu martelo de batalha em seu peito. Acertei-lhe com tanta força que os rubis em sua armadura se soltaram, caindo livres na corrente. Chamam o lugar de Vau Rubi agora. Com o maldito Rhaegar morto e o exército real derrotado, nosso próximo passo foi ir até Porto Real. Mas eu sofri alguns ferimentos na batalha e não pude cavalgar. Eu mandei Ned Stark à capital para enfrentar o Rei Louco e fazê-lo pagar por seus crimes. Characters * Lorde Robert Baratheon * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" * Lorde Eddard Stark * Lorde Jon Arryn (mencionado) * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen Casas Nobres * Casa Arryn * Casa Baratheon * Casa Stark * Casa Targaryen * Casa Tully * Casa Tyrell (mencionada) Lugares *Terras da Coroa **Porto Real ***Fortaleza Vermelha *Terras Fluviais ** Correrrio (mencionado) ** Harrenhal **Septo de Pedra **Tridente ***Ramo Verde *Terras da Tempestade **Solarestival *A Campina **Vaufreixo (mencionado) Eventos * Rebelião de Robert ** Batalha de Solarestival ** Batalha de Vaufreixo (mencionada) ** Batalha dos Sinos ** Batalha do Tridente Perspectiva de Viserys Targaryen Viserys Targaryen: Os Targaryens, sangue do dragão, e últimos da Antiga Valíria, eram amados por seus súditos e admirados em todo lugar como a maior dinastia da história do mundo ocidental. Mas a paz e prosperidade de quase três séculos de governo Targaryen foi abalada pelo Usurpador, Robert Baratheon, e seu bando de traidores. A Casa Baratheon devia sua própria existência aos Targaryen. Não foi o próprio Aegon, o Dragão, que promoveu o bastardo Orys Baratheon durante a Guerra da Conquista? E quanto aos Starks? Aos Lannisters? Aos Arryns do Vale? Todos foram poupados e autorizados a manter suas terras, quando Aegon poderia ter lhes exterminados. Séculos depois, o Usurpador e seus lacaios retribuíram a benevolência de Aegon com traição. Há alguns que afirmam que Robert e seus aliados tinham uma razão para se rebelarem. Eles dizem que o príncipe roubou a senhora amada do Usurpador. Eles dizem que o meu pai, Aerys, assassinou Rickard Stark e seu filho sem motivo. Se essas acusações são verdades ou não, não importa! O dragão não responde a ninguém. O bom nome de Aerys foi maculado nos anos desde a rebelião. Chamam-lhe de um louco perigoso, um monstro, um tirano que trouxe o fim trágico a sim mesmo. Mentiras! Meu pai era uma vítima dos fracos em seu conselho! Idiotas que falharam em seu momento de necessidade, e deixaram a rebelião sair de controle! Mas não foi o suficiente. O exército real foi esmagado na Batalha do Tridente. Foi lá que o valente Rhaegar encontrou Robert em um combate individual, mas os deuses o trairam e ele pereceu pelas mãos do Usurpador. Enquanto o Campo de Fogo marcou o fim dos ândalos séculos antes, a Batalha do Tridente aparentemente anunciou o fim dos reis dragões. Quando a notícia da morte de Rhaegar chegou à capital, meu pai Aerys tentou me proteger, já que eu era o herdeiro sobrevivente ao trono. Ele me mandou à fortaleza ilhada de Pedra do Dragão, ao lado de minha mãe, a Rainha Rhaella, que foi abençoada com uma filha. Mas quanto ao meu pai e meu rei, Aerys Targaryen, preparava-se para defender seu trono do derradeiro final... mal sabia ele dos horrores e traições que aguardavam ele e nossa família. Personagens * Lorde Robert Baratheon * Rei Aegon I Targaryen, o "Conquistador" * Orys Baratheon * Lorde Torrhen Stark (não mencionado pelo nome) * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen * Lyanna Stark (não mencionada pelo nome) * Lorde Rickard Stark * Brandon Stark (mencionado indiretamente) * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" * Rainha Rhaella Targaryen * Príncipe Viserys Targaryen Casas Nobres * Casa Arryn * Casa Baratheon * Casa Lannister * Casa Stark * Casa Targaryen Instituições * Pequeno Conselho Lugares *Antiga Valíria (mencionada) *Terras da Coroa **Porto Real ***Fortaleza Vermelha ****Grande Salão *Terras Fluviais **Tridente *Pedra do Dragão Eventos *Guerra da Conquista **Campo de Fogo (mencionado) * Rebelião de Robert ** Batalha do Tridente Culturas *Ândalos Diversos * Bastardia en:Robert's Rebellion (Complete Guide to Westeros) fr:La Rébellion de Robert (Histoires & Traditions)